Madness Within
by SiriuslySeriously
Summary: Evangeline Fawley strives to see the light in everyone; the good that everyone was capable of. But, during her fifth year, she catches a glimpse of darkness. Magic so tainted, she felt compelled to study him closely. When she sees what dark magic can really do, will she be swayed? Tempted to the Dark Arts? Or, will she save herself before it can devour her soul? Tom Riddle Jr/OC
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline Fawley was an observant child. For example, at the present moment, she could tell you precisely how many woman surrounding them on the platform were wearing black dress robes. _Black_. Such an unhappy color for such an occasion. Vibrantly standing out against a sea of muted greys and whites. The answer is forty-three, by the way.

She also couldn't help but to observe the differences between herself and her parents. Her father, Pius, was an exceptional man albeit a tad standoffish at times. Working as an auror had aged him with worry and made him look slightly older than he was. But, he was still a handsome man; sandy blonde hair with the slightest touch of grey and hazel eyes. His featrues were sharp and sculpted which almost made him look regal, she thought.

Her mother, Noxema, was quite the contrast to her father with long, billowy dark brown hair that fell down her back in careful ringlets and warm blue eyes. Her features were softer, with a rounded face and full lips. Her mother was beautiful.

So, it was with great observation that Evangeline thought she didn't quite take after either of her parents. Her features were not sharp like her father's, nor soft like her mother's. Her nose was a little more rounded at the end and her bottom lip was slightly larger than her top. Her eyes were a little too wide for her face and she certainly didn't have hair that fell in ringlets rather than frizzy waves. The only two things she had that resembled her family, were her mother's dark hair and blue eyes, although her eyes were a little more dark.

Pius cleared his throat, laying a firm hand down on his daughters shoulder. "You've got everything?"

"Yes, father."

"Good," he nodded. "Now, remember, don't put too much pressure on yourself about the sorting. There's only two places you could go-"

"Pius, dear," her mother smiled, "You know as well as I that she has many admirable qualities suited for any house. It doesn't matter which house she's in." The train whistled loudly behind them, signalling last call for boarding. Noxema flashed a watery smile and hugged her daughter tightly. "You'd better hurry, my darling. Have a wonderful year and write us as soon as you're settled."

"I will, mum. I promise." Toting her trunk behind her and casting a meek wave toward her parents, she made her way toward the scarlet steam engine.

Students of all ages pushed past her and clamored for compartments, greeting friends they hadn't seen all summer. After walking for a good two minutes, she finally found a compartment with only two children in it that looked her age.

She smiled broadly, opening the compartment door, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full up."

A boy with pale blonde hair and freckles beckoned her in. "Sure. Name's Richmond McLaggen, but you can call me Rich. And, this here is Alice Rowle."

"Evangeline Fawley," she shook their hands and sat down opposite them. "Are you both first years, as well?"

Rich nodded, "Yes. My brother, Carmichael, is a sixth year, though. Gryffindor prefect. Mum and dad suspect he'll be Head Boy next year. I suppose I'm bound for Gryffindor, as well. Either of you know what house you'll be in?"

Alice shrugged, tucking a loose tendril of red hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure. Both my parents are non-magical." A light blush worked it's way across her cheeks, "I'm not very well educated on any houses to make an assumption."

"That doesn't matter," Evangeline smiled. "Maybe we'll get put in the same house? My father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Ravenclaw. I've always had a fancy for Ravenclaw, myself, though."

"Nah," Rich laughed. "Gryffindor is the best house. My family's been in it for ages. Ravenclaw is just a bunch of brainiacs, so says my brother. Hufflepuff is alright, I guess. Loyal bunch, they are. But, Slytherin," he faked a shudder, "righteous gits. None of them are good news."

Evangeline shot a glare at Rich, "Don't listen to him, Alice. My father was a Slytherin and he's the most selfless person I know."

Rich laughed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "All's I'm saying is, _most_ of the people sorted in Slytherin aren't particularly people you'd want to meet alone in the corridor. _Most_ of them are cruel. Now, what I'm worried about is passing the sorting test."

"Sorting test?" Asked Alice.

"My parents never mentioned anything about a test. And, I don't recall reading about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ , either." Evangeline knitted her eyebrows together, trying to recall any detail she'd heard her parents speak about the sorting. She shared a worried look with Alice, "I don't think there's a test."

"Oh, there is," Rich grinned. "My brother told me all about it. Everyone has to battle a troll and however you go about killing it, that's how they determine where to put you."

Evangeline's eyes widened in shock. She knew a few spells that her parents taught her over the summer in preparation for the year, but she was certain she wouldn't know how to bring a troll down. This sounded completely barbaric. She was mentally scolding herself for not asking her parents about the sorting rituals.

Some time later, an older boy wearing a Hufflepuff crest on his blazer and a badge with a P on it poked his head inside their compartment to alert them that they'd be arriving soon and that they'd better change.

Evangeline looked out the window as the train lurched to a stop and smiled happily at the castle in the distance. It was even more beautiful than her mother described.

Making their way off the train, they spotted a group of first years huddled around an old man with snow white hair. "First years! First years, over 'ere, now! Four to a boat. Come on, come on!"

Waiting their turn in line, they made it to the dock and shared a boat with a young boy with dark eyes and hair. His pants and blazer seemed a tad too big for him and upon seeing his boat mates, his face upturned into a sneer.

As the boats made their way across the lake, small specs of light illuminated from the looming castle ahead glittered over the surface of the water like small fluttering fireflies.

The boats took them to an underground harbor beneath the castle, and there they were met by an older woman who ushered them out of the boats and up a long winding staircase and down a long corridor with several paintings on each side, greeting the fresh faces.

The woman stopped in front of a set of large double doors. "Welcome, welcome! I am Professor Merrythought and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. Now, in just a moment, you will walk through these doors and proceed to be sorted into your house. But, before you do," She adopted a rather stern look and swept her eyes over each new face. "Headmaster Dippet has asked me to say a few words. While you attend Hogwarts, you will act with the utmost respect and treat your peers justly. Your house will serve as your family. Good deeds and marks will earn you points, while any rule breaking will cost you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the coveted House Cup. Understand?" A chorus a 'yes, ma'am's' answered her. "Very good. Now, follow me."

Evangeline and Alice huddled together as they walked through the doors, eyes darting all around to check for the trolls. Would they appear later? Or, were they hidden around the castle?

Professor Merrythought led them down the aisle and stopped in front of a shoddy looking stool with an old hat on top of it. "When I call your name, sit down and I shall place the hat on your head to sort you."

Glowering, Evangeline turned to Rich who only winked in return. "Trolls," she muttered.

"Abbott, Arnold."

A few students later and Evangeline's name was called. With shaking knees, she made her way up to the stool, eyes cast downwards as the hat was placed on her head.

 _"A Fawley, I see. Yes, yes."_ A voice spoke, causing Evangeline to jump. She hadn't heard the hat speaking before, only to call out houses. _"Cunning, resourceful. You'd do well in Slytherin, I'd bet. But, there's a loyalty there. Hufflepuff, maybe? No, no. That won't do. A thirst for knowledge. Always needing to have the answer. Well, I know where you'll find it,"_

 _"Ravenclaw!"_

She hopped off the stool and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, smiling in relief while accepting welcoming words from her new housemates.

"McLaggen, Richmond."

 _"Gryffindor!"_

Rich caught her eye on his way to his table and offered a friendly wave, taking a seat by who she assumed to be his brother. They had very strong and similar features.

"Riddle, Tom."

The boy who she shared a boat with walked up to the stool with an almost casual elegance. The hat had only just touched his head when it called out, _"Slytherin!"_

Then, it was finally Alice's turn. She'd taken a few deep breaths to calm herself before taking a seat. The hat seemed to be on her head for almost three minutes before it called out, _"Ravenclaw!"_

Alice grinned, showing off her dimples, and took the seat next to Evangeline. "I'm glad we're in the same house. It'd have been awful to be sorted into a house where I didn't know anyone."

"Me, too. But, I would've been your friend no matter what house you were in. McLaggen, on the other hand,"

"Oh, I know, that awful boy. I actually believed we were to fight trolls. How dreadful would that have been?"

After the feast, a Ravenclaw prefect took them to the Ravenclaw common room and Evangeline was sure she had never seen something as beautiful. She and Alice entered their dormitory and introduced themselves to the two other girls sharing their room, Alyssa Wright and Beatrice Fletcher.

After a couple hours of chatting, the girls decided to call it a night and get some sleep for classes tomorrow.

Evangeline dreamt of trolls that night.

 ** _Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, the following chapters will be better. I promise. Each year will be about 1-2 chapters until they get to fifth year, then the years will be much longer. Thanks for stopping by!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, morning light spilled into the dormitory, rousing the sleeping girls. One by one, they clamored about the room in a dash to ready themselves for the day, leaving various articles of clothing cascading onto the floors.

Evangeline and Alice walked arm in arm, excitedly chatting about what the day would bring, toward the Great Hall. Alice sighed happily, "This all still feels like a dream to me. It's so amazingly wonderful here."

"I know," Evangeline grinned. "I can't wait to see what our lessons will be like."

 _"Wotcher, Fawley! Rowle!"_ A familiar head of pale blonde hair pushed through the crowd. He smiled widely, stopping in front of the pair. "Sleep alright?"

"Very well, thank you." Evangeline nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alice flush as the starting signs of a blush crept up her neck. _Odd_. "And, yourself?"

"Like a baby," Rich laughed, continuing to escort them into the Great Hall. "Almost got a detention last night, I did. Took the mickey out of my brother while he was giving his speech last night in the common room. For the troll bit, you know."

"Causing mischief your first night, Rich? That's not very admirable."

Rich waved his hand, dismissing the thought. "Would've been worth it for how red his face kept getting. I suspect I'll be receiving a letter from mum soon, though. Tattletale, he is."

"So," Alice spoke finally, "No plans to follow in his footsteps?"

"Merlin, _no_. Can you imagine? Me? A Prefect? They'd take my badge the first day on the job."

"Why would they do that?" Alice's voice wavered; the effects of his eyes on her made her delightfully nervous.

"Favoritism," He grinned. "I wouldn't be fair. I'd give my mates points and whoever I didn't like would get detentions. Merlin knows I wouldn't take points from my own house, or you ladies." He winked, causing Alice to flush again. "Besides, prefects are all stuffy, anyway. Right boring lot, they are."

Evangeline shrugged. "I wouldn't mind being chosen for it. I think the experience would do me well for the future."

Rich leaned closer to Alice, knocking her shoulder with his own. "Future, she says. We've got loads of time until we need to start worrying ourselves about _that_." He walked them to their table and almost joined them when a voice called out his name behind them, beckoning him over. "Well, ladies, enjoy your breakfast. Maybe I'll see you later on, eh?"

Evangeline reached for a roll and buttered it, tearing small bits off at a time and popping them into her mouth. She watched as Alice sipped her pumpkin juice, a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you have a crush?"

Alice sputtered, wiping her mouth. " _What_? Don't be silly, Eve. We're far too young for that kind of thing. Besides, I only just met him yesterday."

"Sure," Evangeline smiled, "You know what they say, though. Girls mature faster than boys."

"Yes, and at this rate, I assume he'll have fully matured at the age of 27."

"Good morning, ladies," A man they had met last night with tidy brown hair and glasses smiled at them, handing over a piece of parchment to each of them. Professor Parnassus was the resident charms instructor and Ravenclaw Head of House. "I look forward to seeing you both shortly." With a nod of his head, he swept down the aisle, distributing schedules to the rest of his students.

Evangeline sighed whilst looking over her timetable. "I can't wait until third year when we can take more interesting lessons, like Arithmancy. But, oh, look at this," She smirked, elbowing Alice gently. "First lesson, Charms, with the Gryffindors."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hush, you."

_

Professor Parnassus wrote on the board swiftly, instructing the class to open their books to page 26. He set the piece of chalk down and clapped his hands, turning to view the room. "Welcome to Charms, everyone. It's very handy to have a good sense in Charms as it might, one day, save your life." An excited murmuring became audible in the room. "Now, now, we won't be learning that stuff until later on. As for now, we shall begin with the basics. Can anyone tell me which charm is used to make objects seemingly float?"

Only three hands rose into the air; Evangeline's, a boy from her House she learned was named Victor Ainsley and another girl from Gryffindor with short strawberry blonde hair. After quick deliberation, he called on Evangeline. "The Levitation Charm, sir."

"Quite right you are, Miss Fawley. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, the Levitation Charm is one of the first spells learnt by any young witch or wizard, such as yourselves. With the charm, a witch or wizard can make things fly. The charm is an excellent test of your magical skills, wand control and patience. Can anyone tell me when the spell was invented?"

The girl with strawberry blonde hair rose her hand, "It was invented in 1544, sir. By Jarleth Hobart."

"Correct, Miss Truit, but, please, refrain from speaking out of turn. I will not deduct points on the first day, but let this be a lesson." He lifted a box a feathers from behind his desk and proceeded to pass them out magically. "Now, once everyone has a feather I would like you to practice the Levitation Charm. Simply point you wand, give it a nice swish and flick, like so, and repeat _Wingardium Leviosa_ until your feather successfully rises."

Evangeline smiled serenely and placed her feather on top of her book. With a clear of her throat, she copied the wand movement and spoke the incantation. The feather did not move. From her peripheral vision, she could see Alice's feather give a slight shake, but still did not ascend into the air. Bristling, she glared at her feather, annoyed that Alice could elicit some sort of movement from her feather and she could not. Feeling guilty over being momentarily jealous, she tried again. This time, she spoke clearer and louder.

"Well done, Miss Rowle! Well done!" Professor Parnassus cheered. "Look, class, Miss Rowle has gotten her feather in the air. Five points to Ravenclaw!"

Alice blushed from the attention but a proud smile was set firmly onto her mouth. Beatrice congratulated her from her right and Alice ducked her head in embarrassment. "Thanks,"

With a grimace, Evangeline morphed her hard-set expression into a friendlier one. "Well done, Alice. That's wonderful."

And, with a new found determination, Evangeline was dead-set on getting her feather into the air before the lesson was over.

_

"I can't believe I was the first one," said Alice as they filed out of the classroom. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "My first bit of magic and I got it _right_."

Evangeline nodded, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, you should be proud. It took me nearly thirty minutes to get that blasted feather up."

Alice laughed, "But, you still got it to work quicker than some of the other students and half of them hadn't even conquered it. Besides, it's not a competition, Eve. We're all in the same boat. We're all learning."

Evangeline's face softened at the mention of the nickname. "You're right. I suppose I just need to try harder next time."

Rich appeared behind them, squeezing in between them and throwing his arms around their shoulders. "Good work, Rowle. I tried it once and couldn't do it, so my mate, John, and I decided to spend the rest of class throwing bits of parchment at the girl across from us."

"You only tried it _once_?" asked Alice.

"'Course," Rich affirmed. "We're continuing tomorrow, so, I'll do it then. What class do you have next, anyway?"

"Potions, with the Slytherins." supplied Evangeline.

"Blast," he swore. "Well, I'll catch you two at lunch, yeah? I've got Transfiguration, now."

The dungeons were dark and damp and the air almost seemed thicker down there. Evangeline didn't fancy being in the back of the class, so her and Alice procured a table in the second row. Professor Slughorn's name was scrawled across the board, but the man himself was not yet in the classroom.

Several students began filing into class, filing up the rest of the room. A boy with curly dark hair and green eyes strolled into the room with his head held high and a Slytherin crest on his blazer. After surveying the available seats, he took a seat at the adjacent table of Evangeline, and next to the arrogant boy she remembered from the boats the night before.

The boy flicked his gaze around lazily until he landed on Alice. His eyes narrowed slightly, his lip upturning into an almost scowl. He turned to the boy next to him and smirked, whispering something and gaining the attention of the other two boys in front of them. He pivoted his body toward the aisle, leaning forward to catch Alice's attention. "Oy," He smirked. "What's your name?"

Alice became rigid, not liking the look on the boy's face. "Alice," she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care about that. Surname, girl. What's your surname?"

"Rowle?" It came out as a question, making the three boys laugh while the other one, they remembered his name to be _Riddle_ , watched on impassively.

"Rowle?" The boy mocked, showing off two crooked bottom teeth. "Well, is it or isn't it?" Alice nodded, lowering her head while keeping her eyes on the boy. "Rowle, you say? Never heard of one of those. That must make you a mudblood." He smirked.

Evangeline glared. She had heard the word used in company before when she was younger. A man her father knew had used the word while over at her house for dinner one night and, while she was getting tucked into bed that night, she had asked her father what it meant. He grimaced and told her never to use the word and ignore those who did. It was a derogatory word for muggleborn witches and wizards. "Don't ever call her that, again. That word is foul."

The boy laughed cockily. "Oh yeah? That's what she is, innit?" He scrutinized Evangeline, turning his unwanted attention on to her. "You look somewhat familiar. What's your name? You a mudblood, too?"

The boy in the seat in front Riddle smirked. "No, I know who her family is, Avery. She's a Fawley."

The boy, Avery, perked up. "That right, Lestrange? A Fawley? Say, didn't your blood-traitor father get disowned for marrying a dirty half-blood?" He cackled, causing a few students to look over.

Evangeline reached for her wand, glaring heavily. "Don't speak like that about my parents."

"Oh, no?" Avery rose his eyebrows, "And, why not? You don't want me speaking ill of your worthless, no good-"

"Avery," Tom Riddle spoke up, causing the three boys to immediately quiet down and glance to him. His tone was disinterested and he lazily folded his hand together on the tabletop. "I won't have you losing Slytherin points on the first day of classes. You can continue this later,"

Avery scowled, but sat straight in his seat, glaring at the two girls. Evangeline returned the glare momentarily before looking to his right and observing the Riddle boy. His dark hair was neatly combed and his eyes were as dark as his hair. His skin was pale and he was on the skinny side, his blazer making him look a little bigger than he was. He caught Evangeline watching him and narrowed his eyes while his lips morphed into a sneer.

She looked away and turned her attention to Alice, who was sniffling silently in her seat. "Are you alright, Alice?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm fine."

"Don't listen to those boys. They're just pompous. It'd be best to just ignore them. Don't take anything they say about you to heart."

Alice stared at her with watery eyes, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Are _you_ alright? He said some hurtful things about your father."

Evangeline smiled, touched that Alice was concerned about her, as well. "I'm fine. Hateful words from them carry no weight with me."

Professor Slughorn walked briskly into the room, then, shutting the door behind him and walked to the front of the class. He opened his arms wide in greeting and commanded the attention of the room, "Hello. Yes, hello. Welcome to potions. In this class you will learn everything from a simple Pepper Up potion to the very tricky Draught of Living Death. I suspect you all brought your cauldrons with you? Yes, yes. Today we will be learning how to brew a very simple Cure for Boils. Very handy should you get caught in the back with a nasty hex." He maneuvered down the aisles, glancing from student to student. "I know this is your first day, but, let's see, who can tell me one of the ingredients for this potion? Hm? Yes, Mr Riddle, go ahead."

Tom Riddle flashed a polite smile at Slughorn, "Porcupine quills, sir."

"Fantastic, my boy! Simply fantastic," Slughorn beamed. "Five points to Slytherin. Now, let's take this a step father, hm? Who can tell me the best sort of porcupine quills to use for a most effective potion?"

Evangeline's hand shot up eagerly. She had read something about this over the summer after getting her books for school. There had been a small post-script at the bottom of the page about quills that had never been used for defense. Slughorn called on her and she sat up straighter in her chair. "Quills that have never been used to harm another living thing and lay dormant the entire creatures life are highly regarded for potions."

Slughorn laughed excitedly, "Correct, Miss Fawley. Five points, yes. I can see which students to keep my eyes on this year already." Evangeline smiled happily. From his seat, Tom cast a small glare in her direction, not liking to be outdone. "Now, the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year. Everything you need to know about this potion ad how to brew it can be found in your books on page 67. Now, commence to brewing!"

Forty-five minutes later, Slughorn made his rounds, judging each potion. Evangeline and Alice peered into their cauldron, noting that it had now turned from a dark red to a sheen blue color.

"It's supposed to be blue, right?" Asked Alice.

Evangeline nodded, pushing her hair over her shoulder. The heat from the burner making her hair even frizzier than it was before. "That's what the book said,"

Beside them, Slughorn regarded Avery and Riddle's potion. "I expected nothing less from you, Riddle. Excellent, my boy. You and Mr Avery here receive an O for the day." He made his way over to Alice and Evangeline, peering over to look at the contents. Another large grin from Slughorn. "Very well done, very well. An O for you both, as well. Keep up the great work, girls."

Alice turned to Evangeline in surprise as they were dismissed, "I was so nervous. I thought we messed it up for a moment."

Evangeline laughed, "Have some faith in us, Alice."

Avery, Lestrange, Riddle and the boy they didn't know the name of pushed past them on the way out. Avery cast a mean look over his shoulder, " _Worthless mudbloods_."

Alice's shoulders slumped as Evangeline reached down to squeeze her hand in a reassuring manner. "Don't listen to them, Alice. Remember."

"Right," she mumbled.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and once again, they found themselves nestled up in their dormitory, doing the homework they were assigned for the day. Alyssa and Beatrice joined them several minutes later.

Hours passed and finally Evangeline's head hit her pillow, sleep claiming her immediately.

Evangeline dreamt of her parents that night.

 _ **I'm not really sure if Prof. Merrythought was a Head of House since the books never state and only say she was the DADA teacher, so in my world, I am making her the Hufflepuff Head of House and there's no information about who exactly most of the teachers were for 1938 so I've taken some liberties with my creativity for it. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm _never_ going to get this," huffed Alice. She numbly glared at the _History of Magic_ textbook that lay dormant before her. "Why do we need to know about Bowman Wright?"

Evangeline pinched her eyebrows together. "Because," she said, "He invented the Golden Snitch to keep the Golden Snidget from going extinct."

Alice frowned, "They used a poor, defenseless creature for Quidditch?"

"We spent a whole three days discussing Bowman in class, Alice. Our exams are tomorrow morning."

"I know," Alice sighed. "I'm not as worried for History of Magic as I am for Potions."

"You're more than capable," Evangeline smiled. "You can brew a Forgetfulness Potion in your sleep."

_

Exhausted, the pair stepped out of their final exam of the year. Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore had gone exceedingly well while Potions earlier that day had left them in quite a strop.

Alice rubbed a petite finger over the hairs that remained of her eyebrows. "That Lestrange, I tell you. He did something to my flame. I had it set perfectly!"

"I agree," Evangeline nodded, eyeing the frayed ends of her hair. "Trouble. The whole lot of them," They made their way quickly toward their dormitory and stashed their books before making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They took their seats at the table and waited for Headmaster Dippet to speak. Evangeline sighed, "I can't believe this year is ending already."

"I can," Alice grinned. "As great as it was, I can't wait to go home and relax. Not have to worry about horrid exams. You'll write me this summer, won't you?"

"Of course, Alice. Promise to do the same?"

Alice winked, "Every chance I get. I'll need someone to converse with during my dreadful summer. My family never goes on holiday so I'll have to get my excitement from you." Her face contorted into something of hesitation as she secured a strand of hair behind her ear. "I might ask Rich for his address, too."

"Oh, really?" Evangeline teased.

Alice knocked her elbow into Evangeline's side. "Come off it, Eve. He's our friend, too, isn't he? Besides, I wouldn't write him every day. Just a quick check-up now and again."

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I should write him, as well. I'll ask him on the train tomorrow."

_

Headmaster Dippet concluded his speech with a clap of his hands, signaling the appearance of the end of term feast. Evangeline neatly sectioned her food on her plate while Alice grabbed a little of everything in sight. Halfway through a bite of steak and kidney pie, Alice's eye-line met with steel gray. The girl, herself, was beautiful; Breathtakingly so. Sharp aristocratic features and full lips. Long, spiraled black hair and porcelain skin. It was the grimace set upon her lips that made her ugly. She was eyeing Alice with a careless air of authority to her. She was older, probably two or three years older than themselves, and was clad in an immaculate Slytherin robe.

"Eve," Alice whispered, breaking eye contact with the girl. "Who's that?"

Evangeline swallowed her food and turned her head, "Who's who?"

"That girl, there. The one that's staring at me."

An older boy in their House overheard, having been sat on Alice's opposite side, and excused himself into their conversation. "Walburga Black, is who that is. You've never heard of the Black family?"

Evangeline knitted her eyebrows together, "No? Should we have?"

"Well, you're a Fawley, ain't you?"

Evangeline answered slowly, "Yes,"

"Well, I'd assume your father'd have told you all about them. Pureblood mania, their sort. They believe that magical blood is sacred and should only be mixed with others of their kind. Y'know, purebloods. And, so, they've taken to, _ah_ , how should I say this? Keeping it within the family?"

Evangeline frowned, "That's absolutely disgusting."

"Right," the boy nodded. "Most pureblood families will marry within other pureblood families. The Blacks, however, believe that it would be better to intermingle within themselves. Not directly, but still. I hear Walburga is set to marry her cousin, Orion, when she graduates. Poor thing."

"They have no other choice?"

"Not if they want to keep the family name and reap the benefits that it presents them, no." The boy glanced toward the Slytherin table, "Look at them. Already grooming and fitting the young ones to their mold. They'll do the same to the new lot next year, too, I expect."

Evangeline observed the the far tables occupants. Sat in the middle was Walburga and to her right was a much older boy with platinum hair and striking blue eyes to which she didn't know the name of. Sat around them were more of their year and cluttered around them, eagerly listening in on the older students conversations, were the horribly mean boys from her year. The all looked positively delighted to be able to converse with the ones above them. It was almost sickening, knowing what she knows now.  
However, sat off to the left but still within earshot of the rest of the clan, was none other than Tom Riddle. He wasn't eagerly snapping his jaws along with the others or leaning ever so close into the person next to him, but was sitting regally on his seat. His head held high and his face blank of emotion. He'd nod along with whoever turned their eyes to him but would ultimately remain silent. His eyes, though. Those coal-dark eyes held an unmistakable glimmer of _respect_. Evangeline couldn't fathom how he could respect people like that.

_

Evangeline stood with Alice and Rich on Platform 9 3/4, resting against their trollies and peering into the sea of faces. Rich threw his arms around the girls, pulling them in tight. "Now, you write me as soon as you're settled, yeah?" He smiled brightly and brushed a hand through his pale hair. "I'll likely be locked away in my room all summer for all the trouble I've caused my dear ol' brother."

"I assume he wasn't happy about Gryffindor not winning the House cup?" Evangeline grinned.

"Bullocks," Rich swore, laughingly. "He probably told mum I lost all our points single-handedly. I suspect I'll get an earful for that, too." Rich paused. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, I'm off, ladies. Lovely seeing you and whatnot. Be sure to write!"

"There's my parents, too," Evangeline sighed. She turned to Alice and enveloped her in a hug. "Maybe, when we come back from holiday, you can come to mine this summer?"

"Sure," Alice smiled. "I'll ask mine, too."

Evangeline bid her final goodbye to her friend and set foot toward her parents. Her mother's watery smile greeted her first, followed by the same stiff hand on the shoulder from her father.

"Did you have a good year, my darling?" asked her mother.

"The best," Evangeline beamed.

Next term couldn't come fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The first of September 1939 was a dreadfully dreary day. Evangeline had been noticing strange behavior from her parents the preceding months; harsh whispers in the hall, hiding every edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and their uncharacteristically aloof conduct. The muggles were acting strangely, too. She had overheard Mr. McKinnon one night while he was visiting with her father about work spouting crude warnings that, " _Those blasted muggles are going to get themselves blown up!"_ Not only that, but she had seen some obscure propaganda posters about some sort of conflict pasted over the outside of buildings before her mother dragged her away quickly.

When prompted about the oddities she's observed, her parents would simply smile tightly at her and assure her there was nothing to worry about. _Lies_ , she thought. What's more, she hadn't a shred of correspondence from either of her friends all summer.

So, once she made it to the train, she was determined to find Alice or Rich. One of them would know what was happening, surely. Unless their parents, too, wanted to keep them blissfully ignorant. She was dead-fast on her path and unaware of the hidden figure to her right when she knocked shoulders with them.

" _Wotcher, Fawley,_ "

A hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist, steadying her. Evangeline bristled, "I'm terribly sorry, I-" She pursed her lips slightly as she caught sight of the hidden figure. Standing proudly before her with his ever present lopsided grin was none other than Richmond McLaggen; a blackening of his right eye contrasting heavily against his pale freckled skin. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged and fixed her with a wink. "Come with me, first. Rowle's been expectin' you." He led her down the corridor to a compartment with the shade drawn, "I suspect you're right worried as she is,"

"Worried?" Evangeline asked. "Do you know what's going on, Rich? The muggles are acting rather strangely and my parents-"

"Inside," he commanded.

He slid the door shut with a _thwump_ and lounged casually on the bench opposite Alice. Evangeline hadn't a moment to react before Alice jumped from her seat and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Eve, it's _awful_ ," Alice sniffled pitifully. "My father, he... He... "

Evangeline secured Alice to her chest, fearing the worst. "It's alright, Alice. Breathe."

Alice hiccuped, wiping at her puffy eyes furiously. "He's gone off to w-war and he could be d-dead this very moment. He's been gone since t-the start of summer a-and we haven't heard-d from him since." She collapsed back against the bench, pulling Evangeline down with her. Evangeline pulled her against her side, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I know he's t-terribly busy but my mother and I-I have written him loads and we haven't got anything b-back."

Rich sat straight, folding his hands over his lap. He watched Alice sadly for a moment before turning his eyes to Evangeline. "The muggles are preparing for war. There's a man in Germany who's causing quite a stir with England and almost all of the men have gone to fight, just like Rowle's father. I heard my parents saying some of the Auror's are goin' to help the muggles, too," Rich paused. He laid a comforting hand on both of their knees.

Evangeline could feel her heart pounding against her chest. War? Auror's? Her father's an Auror. He could be in the same proposition Alice's father was in for all she knew, being kept in the dark as she was. _He was at home_ , she assured herself. She had no reason to think otherwise until informed by her parents. Besides, Alice needed her right now. She couldn't afford the luxury of being selfish.

Rich grinned broadly, perching himself on the edge of his seat. "That's how I got this, you see," He pointed to his eye which seemed to have bruised more since Evangeline last looked at it minutes before. "My parents wouldn't tell me nothing, so, I had to get creative. I knew _something_ was off. I snuck into my dad's study and started reading the letters he kept in there - too important to lose, he says - and that's how I found out about the war. About the Auror's. I was just putting everything back how I found it when my brother found me. Came as a right shock to me, let me tell you. He told me off in his way and gave me this lovely little parting gift. Couldn't tell my parents without getting into trouble myself, so I told them I fell off of my broom. Terrible lie, innit? They bought it, of course. Their upstanding son could do no such thing in their eyes, anyhow."

The feast that night was somber and quiet. Dippet had given a small speech about the dangers of war and the need to stay vigilant to conquer foes. It seemed almost everyone had been touched by the war raging on outside their protective walls, either first or secondhand. There wasn't a whole lot of celebrating a new school year that night. Even some of the Slytherins seemed out of sorts. In particular, Evangeline noticed that Tom Riddle appeared even quieter than usual. He even looked more slim and gaunt than the previous year.

Despite the prospects of war, the weeks carried on. Alice wrote home to her mother nearly everyday and Evangeline caught herself sending off more letters home than usual. It was on December 2nd that she noticed an anomaly in her update from home; the letters usually signed lovingly by both her parents were now only signed with care by her mother. She had no reason to suspect anything at all, really, when the error occurred but, still, the gaping feeling in the pit of her stomach would not subside.

It was also on this morning that Alice appeared to smile for the first time in months, waving a neatly written note about the air. "Eve, _look_. My father's alright! My mum's just said she's heard from him."

Evangeline placed her hand upon Alice's shoulder, relieved for her friend. "That's great news, Alice. I told you things would turn around."

 _19th of Dec. 1939_

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _It comes with great sorrow that I have to ask that you do not come home for the holiday this year. I've arranged for you to stay at school as I fear that will be safest for you than our own home. I miss you terribly, darling girl, and count the seconds until I can hold you, safely, in my arms again._

 _Please don't fret, dear. It is only you I am worried about. If I cannot keep you safe, what kind of a mother am I? Your father and I love you to the end of time. I eagerly await your words of comfort._

 _Ever yours,_

 _Your loving mother._

 _P.S. - Since you cannot return home this Christmas, I'm enclosing some biscuits I've prepared for you. I know this doesn't fulfill the desire you have to experience the holiday here but I hope it soothes you having a part of our tradition with you. I love you, my darling girl._

Evangeline reread the letter for the umpteenth time. Two days ago she received the letter and yesterday almost all of the students departed for home. She sat in the library surrounded by books and that blasted letter. Why couldn't she return home? What were they not telling her? Was the war that bad, now?

She popped the lid off of the tin her mother sent her and nibbled on a chocolate biscuit as she flipped through the pages of her _Transfiguration: Year 2_ book. _Might as well do some reading_ , she thought. Hours passed while she read; how many she did not know. The sprinkling signs of dusk outside had now turned into the telltale darkness of the late evening. The few students previously in the library had filtered out and back to their respective common rooms.

As she gathered her belongings, she noticed a shift to her left, hidden away at a table nearer the window. Tom Riddle was situated by himself, stacks of various reading materials neatly piled around him. He kept his head down, his eyes glued intently to whatever he was perusing. Maybe his parents requested he stay, as well?

It was against her better judgement, given the history between his lot and hers, that she hesitantly decided to offer him a biscuit. She chalked it up to the feeling of festivities; Christmas cheer, and all that. She set her things down and grabbed a biscuit, making her way toward the lone Slytherin.

Keeping her chin up, she cleared her throat. He didn't seem perturbed by her presence nor even spared her a glance. "Excuse me," she tried. "I thought, maybe, you'd care to have this? My mum made them and they're really quite-"

"No," Tom interrupted, fixing her with a cool stare. He lazily looked from her back toward his book.

"Perhaps, I'll just leave it here," she said, setting the biscuit atop a bit of parchment.

"Perhaps, you'll remove it and put it back where it came from," Tom mirrored. His lips upturned into an almost sneer while his face, miraculously, still held the small bit of casual elegance he had. "Why would I accept anything from you?"

Evangeline sighed, "Good will towards men? I'm only trying to give you a biscuit. It's not like I've laced it with poison or anything. Eat it or don't eat it, I really can't be bothered to care. Happy Christmas, Riddle," And, with that, she turned and, having gathered her things, strode toward the library door.

Just before she stepped out of the library, she peered over her shoulder toward Tom Riddle. The biscuit sat upon the parchment as she left it, only, now, a small piece missing.

 _ **A/N - Sorry I've been gone so long! Family matters and whatnot, I won't bore you with the details. And, don't be fooled, the biscuit offering will NOT result in friendship or anything of the matter. It was merely a goodhearted gesture on Evangeline's part. Thanks for reading! xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

The festive holiday had finally passed and life was beginning to settle back into the unexciting routine lull that the first of February brought. Evangeline's mother had been relieved to hear that Evangeline didn't have the most dreadful experience being cooped up during the break and had, actually, made a friend from Hufflepuff by the name of Winifred Haut, with whom she had spent the majority of her time revising with. She had even received a long awaited letter from her father expressing his apologies that he hadn't corresponded much with her the last few months and relaying that work had been hectic at the present moment.

They were keeping her in the dark, again. She knew it. Their need to shelter her from the brazen nature of the world was unreasonably arbitrary and restrictive. However would she be prepared to be on her own if she never experienced it? She was but a child, still, and had plenty of time, yet, to worry about that but, still, the thought was there.

As Alice and Evangeline made their way into the Potions room that morning, they couldn't help but notice that all of the desks were empty and all the students were lined up against the wall. Professor Slughorn was standing in front of his blackboard, a joyous smile painted on his lips.

He clapped his hands, loudly, as the last student joined the others, causing a disturbance in the otherwise quiet room. "Is that everyone, then? Yes, alright. New seats, students, new seats." He surveyed the array of forlorn faces with an unsettling amount of glee on his. "Don't look so glum, no. I'd like one person from each house at a table, now. You're all working so well together, but, let's see, shall we, how you fair with a new partner? Everyone pick a desk and get seated, or I will arrange you, myself."

Evangeline cast an uneasy eye toward Alice and sat down at their usual table, setting her book atop it. Alice hung back, unsure if she should sit down and wait for someone to sit next to her or take an available seat. She decided on on neither, rooted where she stood. Only a few moments later did someone pull the chair out beside Evangeline and sit down. She turned her head only slightly and observed them out of her peripheral vision. It was a boy; not one that she had seen before, really. Her experiences with Slytherins were usually of the unsavory type so she was relieved when she didn't recognize him.

He seemed to be watching her, as well. His steel grey eyes were hidden behind a thick curtain of shaggy black hair. His hair was long, about down to right above his shoulders. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't place the name.

"Is it just you two, then?" Slughorn's voice boomed. He nodded toward the empty desk to the left of where Evangeline was seated and clapped his hands together. "Alright, alright. Riddle, Rowle, take your seats. Today we're going to be learning how to brew a Swelling Solution! Turn your books to page 78. Chop, chop, now."

The boy next to her reclined back in his chair, the two front legs lifting off of the ground. He caught Evangeline's eye and grinned, letting his chair fall forward as he extended his hand to her. "Name's Alphard Black."

"Evangeline Fawley," she said, accepting his hand. _Black_. Where had she heard that name? Oh, yes. That name was shared with a girl a couple of years ahead of them. "Are you, by chance, related to Walburga Black?"

Alphard puckered his lips and made a face as if he had just tasted something sour. "Unfortunately. That's my sister. Why?"

"No reason, really. I'd just heard the name before and was merely curious." She recalled what that older boy had told her last year; that the Black family would often marry their cousins. She wondered if the same fate would happen upon young Alphard Black, as well. She pitied him, almost.

"Well, then," Alphard laughed. "This potion only has three ingredients. Should be easy enough, eh? I'll get what we need."

As her partner was procuring their potion needs, she glanced to her left at Alice's unfortunate predicament. It seemed that Alice had added one too many dried nettles to the mortar. Tom Riddle looked positively livid with his new partner, muttering a quick, " _Imbecile_ ," her way before starting over what Alice was meant to be doing. Alice hung her head low, her light brown eyes cast downward.

Alphard came back, then; his hands carefully balancing three small dishes. He placed them down on the table and flashed an almost reckless smile. "Let's get started, shall we?"

A week passed and Alice was feeling a little worse for wear. Her underlying fear of her new potions partner was unnerving her. It wasn't that he was particularly cruel to her, per se. In fact, Tom Riddle was almost never cruel to her in the way his housemates were. He had never called her a _mudblood,_ but, that wasn't to say he hadn't said it behind her back; she wouldn't have a clue if he did so or not. He was extremely _exact_. He liked things just so and if they didn't meet his standard he became very unhappy. It made for a rather tiresome and nerve-rattling Potions class.

Alice sat, hunched, over her breakfast as she sulked about the previous days lesson. "I just-" she huffed. "I just don't understand why I cannot seem to do anything correct by _him_. If I try to reach for anything, his hand is there, beating me to it. I made a mistake _once_. And, that was only because he didn't communicate with me about the nettles. If he had told me he'd already added them, I wouldn't have done so. He makes me feel utterly incompetent."

"Don't fret, Alice." Evangeline smiled. "You're brilliant at brewing potions. And, Riddle is, well, rather odd."

"Easy for you to say. At least Alphard Black is decent enough to actually speak to you without snide comments."

"I lucked out there, I'll admit. Alphard is actually a rather entertaining conversationalist."

"Did I hear my name?" Alphard grinned, squeezing in between two students opposite them on the bench. The two looked at him, aghast, awaiting an apology but he offered them none, instead, keeping his eyes forward. "You two weren't gossiping about me, were you?" Ever since the new seating arrangement in Potions, Alphard had grown accustomed to his new partner and would often stop by their table during meals for a chat. It wasn't an unwelcome development. Even Alice seemed to be growing fond of the boy.

"No, not about you." Alice sighed.

"Oh? Then, who, pray tell, are we gossiping about?"

Evangeline grinned, tucking a lose tendril of hair behind her ear. "Alice was only telling me about the mundane happenings of her unfortunate predicament. It seems that Riddle isn't too pleased with her."

"That right?" Alphard asked. "Riddle, eh? He's a strange one, let me tell you. I don't think I've heard him laugh once since I met him. He's got a stick up his arse or something, the way he carries himself."

Alice abandoned her porridge, opting to lean on her elbows instead. "He's just insufferable! I don't know how I'll get through the rest of the school year."

"Well," Alphard reasoned. "Have you tried talking to him? You know," he smirked. " _Sharing your feelings_? Isn't that what girls do?"

Alice scoffed. "Please, he wouldn't listen to me even if I tried."

Alphard laughed, throwing his head back. He eyed Alice with a teasing stare. "Maybe he has a _crush_ on you? That's what my mum told my sister when she was younger; that boys are only mean to you when they like you. Complete shit, in my humble opinion. If I like someone I'm not going to act out against them. But, who knows? Maybe that's true for Riddle."

"If you'll excuse me," Alice rolled her eyes, picking herself up off of the bench. "I'm going to go find someone else to talk to before class. No offense, Eve, but present company is a little childish for my taste."

Evangeline smiled. "Say hello to Rich for me, will you?"

Alphard blanched as he watched Alice make her way towards Richmond McLaggen. "She can't be serious, can she? Me? More childish than _McLaggen_ for Merlin's sake? My stars, what is the world coming to when McLaggen is preferred company over _moi_?"

"Rich is a friend, just as you are, and if you prefer to keep it that way, you'll refrain from saying anything against him in front of me."

He held his hands up, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. But, if that isn't a blow to my self esteem..."

"Come along, then, Alphard. Potions will be starting soon." she said, fighting a laugh.

The rest of the year yielded very little to show for and once again it was time to board the scarlet steam engine. A new addition, being Alphard Black, joined the three in a compartment for the journey to Kings Cross. Alphard and Rich traded small jabs at each others character while simultaneously competing to tell the most unbelievable, outrageous story to the girls. By the end of the ride, a silent deal had been struck between the boys and an almost friendship was beginning to form; albeit the teasing remarks and subtle jabs remained in their repertoire.

Eventually, they made it to the station and goodbyes were bid along with promises to write. Evangeline had spotted her mother in the crowd and began weaving her way through the sea of people before a hand seized her wrist. Turning, she saw only Alphard Black, standing before her with his eye-crinkling smile. "Yes, Alphard?"

He stared at her for a moment too long before releasing her wrist and, quickly, planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. He winked and began walking backwards, away from her. Lifting his hand up in a wave, he called out, "Write to me this summer, yeah?"

Evangeline could only nod as she watched him disappear. _What is Merlin's name?_ , she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The prior months before returning to school were _interesting_ for Evangeline to say the least. She couldn't place her finger on exactly when it happened, but, subtle changes to her person had made itself known to her. Her face lost the childish roundness it once held and her too-wide eyes were finally seeming to settle into her face. It wasn't something she could keep track of throughout the summer rather than something that had crept up on her, silently, until she was forced to observe herself in the mirror. The only thing that remained of her formative years was the annoying amount of frizz her hair seemed to hold.

Her mother had taught her how to manage it; teaching her how a twist of her wand could tame her wild hair. Her mother seemed to take more enjoyment out of this new occurrence than she did, claiming how her " _Wonderful, darling girl was becoming a young lady,"_. Besides that, her father had begun making more appearances at home, making Evangeline question if he really had been helping the muggles at all. To her knowledge, they were still at war. Alice's father was still fighting, at least. Although, he was allowed a leave last Christmas to see his family. The war hadn't ended, had it? Or, worse, was there some other reason he couldn't or wouldn't make himself available at home?

"My father is optimistic, at least," Alice said, leaning over the sink to apply a thin layer of nude lipstick. That was another new development, Evangeline noticed. Not only had she experienced changes but so had Alice. Alice still kept all of her old interests, including studying, but she had grown fond of applying neutral colors of makeup to her face. It made her look slightly older than she was, not unreasonably so, but, instead, mature. Evangeline thought Alice was a rather pretty girl without the makeup and could do relying on only her exuberant brown eyes and strawberry hair, but she'd never voice this to Alice. After all, it made her happy.

"Do you think the war will be ending soon, then?"

"No," Alice shook her head. "Not according to him. He says they're making incredible progress but there's still a good bit of fight to go, yet."

"Well," Evangeline smiled and linked her arm with Alices'. "Here's to a speedy and joyous return home for your father and all fighting, hm? Shall we go to lunch?"

They sat down next to a pitiful looking girl with big, watery eyes and glasses a little too big for her face. Myrtle Warren had begun her first year of Hogwarts this year on the wrong foot. Not only was she a terribly clumsy, but bright, girl, she was also very susceptible to her emotions and, because of this, had attracted the attention of one Olive Hornby. Olive, a Slytherin girl of their year, had taken to teasing poor Myrtle at all opportunity. Myrtle would often flee from Olive's teasing to the second floor girls' lavatory, crying so loudly that you could hear her from the staircase. Evangeline had encountered a moping Myrtle several times this year and always tried to offer up some encouraging words or advice, but poor, sweet Myrtle was just too meek to follow it.

"Alright, Myrtle?" Evangeline asked.

The younger girl sniffed, hiding her reddening cheeks in the crook of her arm. "Olive H-Hornby." Was all she squeaked out.

Alice frowned. "What did she do, now, Myrtle?"

"S-She stole my glasses and-d turned me u-upside down in front-t of everyone," Myrtle's voice came out unsteady and breathless. "She's h-horrible to me and I-I've done nothing to her!"

"Have you tried telling Professor Parnassus? As our Head of House, surely, he could do something for you." Evangeline offered. "At the very least, give her detention for bullying? Her behavior is vile. She shouldn't be able to treat you so."

Myrtle looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Could you speak to her? You're in the same year, aren't you?"

"Oh, Myrtle, I don't think that would be a very good idea," Alice began.

"Why not-t?"

"Well," Alice said. "If we were to-"

"I'll try to speak with her before the end of the day, Myrtle." Evangeline promised, flashing a disappointed stare toward her friend. "I can't promise it'll do any good, though."

Myrtle jumped up, smiling brightly. "Thank you!" She eyed the Slytherin table vehemently before skipping out of the hall.

Alice eyed Evangeline curiously. "How, exactly, are you going to convince Hornby to stop teasing Myrtle? We can't even get the Slytherins to quit torturing us, Eve."

"I doubt she's going to listen to a word I have to say, honestly. But, I did promise, so I'll have to say something. Hopefully, I leave with my dignity intact."

As Evangeline left her last class of the day, Transfiguration, she spotted Olive Hornby standing further down the hall, chatting with a group of Slytherin girls. She ran through a handful of scenarios in her head to try on the girl. None of them sounded relatively pleasing and would, no doubt, result in some sort of hex being sent her way.

She waited for the hallway to clear a little before she made her way toward Olive. She reached her hand into her robe and gripped her wand, arching her back to stand a little taller. She'd need confidence for this.

Olive's deep emerald eyes centered on Evangeline as she got closer and quirked a perfectly shaped black eyebrow, inquisitively. She whispered something to her friends, making them laugh boisterously, before turning her attention back on the Ravenclaw girl before her. "What do _you_ want, Fawley?"

Evangeline held her chin high, keeping her eyes trained on Olive. "Can I have a word?"

"Go on, then."

"Alone?"

Olive rolled her eyes, gesturing for the two girls to leave. Evangeline watched them walk down the corridor and around the corner, but a slight shift brought her attention down toward the floor, where a sleek black shoe was visible. They hadn't left. Of course, not.

"What's this about, then?" Olive inquired, examining her nails in a bored fashion.

"Myrtle Warren,"

"Moping, Moaning Myrtle?" Olive laughed. "Why would _I_ want to talk about _her_? She's nothing but a mudblood."

"Don't you dare call her that." Evangeline warned. Her grip on her wand tightened. "She's a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve your cruelty."

Olive threw her head back, cackling loudly. "She doesn't, does she? And, who are you to tell me this? The way I see it, you're almost as bad as she is. A blood-traitor. Your family's a disgrace."

Evangeline felt a rush go through her, then. Her pulse began pounding and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, drumming loudly. She had to fight the urge to send a _Flippendo_ her way. Violence wouldn't solve anything here. She inhaled deeply through her nose and released her wand. She had to be psychological with this. _Think,_ she thought.

And, suddenly, an idea occurred to her. It was no secret that Olive Hornby adored Tom Riddle. Ever since the start of the year, Olive had begun following Tom around like a love-sick puppy. She wasn't shy about showing her affections toward him but, yet, he rebuffed her advances at every turn. She would hang around his table in Potions and attempt to flirt, and he would make polite conversation back, but pretend not to notice her fluttering eyelashes or the way she fawned over him. Either he pretended not to notice or he really did not see it.

"You know," Evangeline began, cooly. "If you continue to bully Myrtle, eventually _someone's_ going to notice. And, then, you'll be punished and you'll have lost Slytherin a chance to win the House Cup. I doubt that Tom Riddle would appreciate that. Don't you?" Olive's eye flashed nefariously. "So, how about you leave Myrtle alone?"

Olive mashed her lips together, a wicked look on her face. "Why, you _stupid_ little-"

"What's this, then?" Alphard Black approached the girls cautiously. Olive sent a nasty glare in his direction. He shook some of his tousled hair out of his eyes and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Fighting in the corridor, girls? Right awful idea. I saw Professor Merrythought heading this direction a moment ago. The old bat should be here any second."

Olive snarled. "But, she-"

"Riddle's looking for you, anyway, Hornby. Don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" Alphard bargained. Olive narrowed her eyes menacingly before turning and muttering something along the lines of, _"She'll get what's coming to her,"_. Alphard let out a low whistle. "What was all that about, then, eh? She looked about ready to maim."

Evangeline sighed and took off toward the Great Hall. Alphard caught up to her quickly and posed his question again. "It was nothing. I meant to ask her something, but, I fear I've only made it worse, now."

"I'd say," he laughed. "I had to lie just to get her away from you. I'd have hexed her if she tried anything but I don't really fancy hexing a girl, even if it is Hornby."

"So, Riddle wasn't really looking for her, then?"

"Merlin, no. He's in for a nasty shock when she finds him, though. I hope I'm around to see the look on his face."

"Thank you, Alphard," she smiled.

He caught her eye and winked, tossing his arm around her shoulder. Tucking her into his side, he quickly pressed his lips to her temple. "'Course, Eve. I gotta make sure you're alright, haven't I?"

"I don't need constant protection, though."

"Sure," he agreed. "But, I can still offer up my services when I see fit, can't I? No harm there. Besides, you're my best girl."

 _My best girl_. Alphard had started calling her that a couple months ago, when school started back up. He would also sneak a peck in when they were alone; never on the lips, though. Mostly on the cheek or along her hairline. One time, when they were leaving the library after a long evening reviewing notes, he had bid her farewell in a rather dramatic fashion, bowing down low and swooping her hand up to his lips.

Evangeline couldn't pretend she didn't notice that the summer months had been particularly kind to him, as well. She was beginning to look at Alphard in an almost new light, both excited and terrified at the prospect. She'd never had a crush before. Evangeline was nearly certain he was interested in her, as well, but she was too scared to voice it.

Evangeline had decided in that moment that being thirteen was, undoubtedly, the most confusing year of her life.


End file.
